Falling For You
by shimmeryshine
Summary: Luke and Lorelai are breaking the bells, but what happens when Lorelai "falls" for Luke?


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but this hiatus is killing me so I just had to borrow them for a while.

**A/N:** This is a kind of variation on the season 4 episode In the Clamor and the Clangor. It starts off when Lorelai walks into Luke's after they have a fight about him moving to Litchfield and not telling her. After that I have changed it around to make it the way I wanted to! So enjoy and please leave me some feedback if you are so inclined.

**Falling For You**

"Want to break the bells with me?" Lorelai asked meekly, hoping that Luke would just forget about their little fight. It had been stupid of her to get so bent out of shape over him moving to Litchfield, but she couldn't help the sudden slew of hurtful words that had come flooding out of her mouth the second he mentioned it. She was over it now, right? 'Yeah right' was more like it. But Luke seemed to be relieved that she was willing to let it go because he turned immediately to go upstairs to retrieve his toolbox.

"Those damn things are driving me crazy!" Luke yelled back to her as she followed him up the steps.

"Uh I know. I think it was a cruel joke that Stan wanted to fix the bells _after_ he died. He knew full well how annoying they are, so he waited until he didn't have to be around to hear them anymore!"

"The nerve," Luke shook his head as he let them into his apartment. His toolbox was in the counter under the sink, the sink full of dishes Lorelai noted.

"Ahh hello Bert. Good to see you again."

Luke just grunted, "Let's go before you start naming any of my other things."

"Hey, I'm especially good at naming _things_ if you know what I mean." She giggled lightly as she pulled the door shut behind her, following Luke back down the steps again.

He had walked right into that one. "Stick to naming your own things please."

"But Luke, I don't have those kinds of _things_ to name!" He shot her a look and they both made their way out the diner door.

Inside the Church, 10 minutes later

Luke and Lorelai stood directly under the bells looking up. "So you're saying we have to climb this pole to get up to the bells?"

"Yeah, unfortunately the stairs are broken," he motioned to the torn down steps leading half way up to the bell tower. "So we're going to have to go up the pole." Lorelai groaned. "Well you can stay down here if you want, I can break them myself if you're not up to it."

"I'm plenty up to breaking these things, it was my idea if you remember," Lorelai scoffed as she took her heels off. She stepped up to the pole, looking up. "Give me a hand?"

Luke gulped a little. Helping her up the pole was going to require touching Lorelai, something he generally avoided at all costs. But he couldn't very well tell her "no" without sounding like a jerk, so he took a few steps closer to her until he was almost flush against her back.

"Just kind of lift me up I guess, so I can get a good grip on the pole."

Luke took a deep breath and tried to think of anything but the way that sentence could have been taken. Lorelai also seemed to realize what just came out of her mouth, but surprisingly she declined to comment on it. So Luke put his hands on either side of her waist, crouched down, and then hoisted her up. For a second she was fine, her hands closed around the pole, and she was about to pull herself the rest of the way to the tower when her shirt started sliding up causing Luke's hands to come into contact with the bare skin just under her bra. The sudden contact sent a shock of electricity through Lorelai's entire body, surprising her enough to cause her to let go of the pole and come toppling down on top of an equally stunned Luke. Her shirt was still halfway up her chest, and Luke's hands hadn't moved an inch as she lay across his body on the floor. Their eyes were locked, just inches from each other, neither wanting to look away.

"I didn't want you to move because I like having you in my life and…and I don't like that you're with Nicole," Lorelai whispered suddenly.

"You don't like that I'm with Nicole?" he whispered back, still not moving from their position on the floor.

Lorelai shook her head slightly, "She's not right for you."

"And who exactly is right for me then?" Luke gulped, had he just said that out loud?

Lorelai hesitated for a second, leaning closer to his face. "Someone you've known for practically forever, someone who won't try to change you and likes your backward baseball hat." Lorelai paused for a second, looking away from Luke's eyes for the first time since she had fallen. "Someone who has brown hair and blue eyes."

Luke laughed a little to himself, she couldn't say the words. She could dance around them all she wanted, but she was too scared to actually say them. Luke slipped a finger under her chin lifting her line of sight back to his. "Someone like you?" he said carefully.

"Yeah," she whispered so lightly that Luke almost couldn't hear her.

"Don't you know that it's always been you Lorelai?"

He said it so sincerely that it made her tear up a little, but she had to know, "Then why'd you marry Nicole?"

Luke took a deep breath, "I got tired of waiting for you, for something that I thought might never happen."

"Do you love her?"

Luke shook his head, "No."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Now he was a little confused.

"I'm sorry that you aren't happy with your marriage, but I'm glad you don't love her." Lorelai was being painfully honest, and very serious, possibly the most serious he'd ever seen her.

Luke digested this information, rolling it around in his head, trying to find the right thing to say. "We're getting divorced, that's why I'm not really 'living' at the town house."

"Oh Luke-" Lorelai started, but he stopped her with a finger to her lips. She closed her mouth, restraining herself from kissing his finger (_or taking it into her mouth_ her dirty side thought).

"Don't be sorry for me or anything, I knew it wasn't going to last. And truthfully I'm relieved that the whole thing is going to be over and done with."

"Over and done with huh?"

"Yeah."

"So I guess this means that you're a single guy now huh?" She shifted her weight a little so she was leaning in toward Luke's face.

"I guess so," Luke said with a slightly deeper voice.

"Good, that's good." Lorelai leaned in and closed her eyes, letting her lips connect with Luke's. He returned the kiss immediately, letting the hand that had been at her lips make its way into her dark hair. The feeling of their lips on each other was a sensation that neither was quite prepared for. Apparently years and years of longing made their already potent chemistry explode into sensations that ran from their lips to the tips of their toes and other more sensitive places.

Their kisses quickly became harder, both opening their mouths to the other letting the sensations take them over completely. Luke's other hand was quickly making itself at home on her stomach, rubbing rhythmic circles around her taut muscles. Lorelai pulled back from the kiss first, gulping in air and letting out a hushed groan as Luke started placing open mouthed kisses down her throat as his other hand moved higher on her stomach. It was almost too much for Lorelai to take, she wanted to scream and permanently attach Luke to her body so she would never stop feeling the sensations running through her flushed body, but when she opened her eyes slightly she caught sight of a giant cross and quickly remembered exactly where they were. Sighing deeply she started tugging on Luke's head, but he nipped her pulse point making her groan again, her eyes slipped shut for another second. She quickly shook her head trying to clear it, "Luke…" he nipped at her again, _God that feels good…no!_ "Luke we're in a church!" she said in a loud whisper.

He stopped and brought his head up, resting his forehead against hers. "I forgot," he said simply, his eyes shining brightly at Lorelai.

"I could tell," she kissed him quickly on the lips and pulled herself up, grabbing his hands so he would follow. Let's break these damn bells and get out of here." They walked quickly back over to the pole and Lorelai turned to Luke, "Try not to kill me this time please."

Luke gasped, "Me? You're the one that fell!"

"Because you were trying to cop a feel!"

"What?! If I were trying to cop a feel you would have known it."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really." Luke stared her straight in the eye and started moving his hand slowly up the inside of her shirt, and she slapped it away before it could get high enough to 'cop' anything. "See that you noticed."

"Just help me up would ya?" He put his hands on her waist again, and this time she made it all the way up to the tower. Luke passed her up a couple of tools, and then scaled the pole himself. It took them about three minutes to actually break the bells, and they quickly exited the scene without being spotted.

They ran all the way back to the dinner laughing and bumping into each other the entire way. Both out of breath and panting, they jogged their way into the empty diner collapsing into the two nearest chairs. "That was actually way more fun than I thought it was going to be!" Lorelai said, still laughing.

It was infectious apparently, as Luke still had a silly grin on his face. "Well, the bell breaking part was certainly not the most fun part of the night for me…"

Lorelai raised her eyebrows suggestively, standing from her chair, "What was the best part for you, hmm?"

Luke followed her example and stood up in front of her, "It was obviously you falling off that pole, no contest."

"Oh really? It wasn't the part after I 'fell'?"

"What happened after you fell? I forget…"

Lorelai took a step toward Luke, standing on her toes so they were eye to eye. "Want me to remind you?" she whispered.

He only nodded, and their lips connected again as did the rest of their bodies. He pulled her in close, making sure to get as much contact as humanly possible while their lips moved against each other in quick sucking movements. They both pulled away slightly when air was needed, but they stayed pressed against each other, both enjoying the comfort of the others presence. "I should go, I have to get up early tomorrow morning and so do you."

Luke nodded but didn't let her go. "So I'll see you in the morning for coffee?"

"Of course! Maybe some pancakes too."

"They'll be here waiting for you." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, then released her. "You want me to walk you home?"

Lorelai thought about it for a second, but she knew if she let him she might not have enough will power not to invite him in. She didn't want to ruin this thing with Luke before it even really started, so slower was definitely better, no matter how hard it was. "Nah, I'll be fine." She walked backwards to the door so she could look at him the whole way, "Bye Luke." She opened the door and stepped outside.

"Bye Lorelai." He watched her as she walked down the street, both smiling broadly. He stood there like that until he couldn't see her anymore and turned the lock on the door, put up the chairs they had been sitting in, and headed upstairs to bed. As he got drifted off to sleep a little while later, his thoughts were only on one brown haired woman who had finally opened up her crystal blue eyes to what was right in front of her face. And she even liked his baseball hat.


End file.
